


Rival Soup

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And Soup, Babys first romance oneshot, Cooking, Epileptics, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Inspired by the fact I have had a Catholic education and have been forced to research saints before, M/M, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Morgana AKA the cockblocking cat, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rivals to Maybe Lovers, Valentines, and everyone needs to know that Saint Valentine is the saint of Lovers, but not between the two idiots, they've resolved most of their own misunderstandings, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Goro will admit, being called to Leblanc only to have a bowl of soup rather than the customary curry was a surprise. Especially when Akira had taken the time to make a little love heart in it.'Disgusting.'And it is, because it's disgustingly cute and indicates a crumb of affection that Goro doesn't know how to respond. But today isn't anything especially special and Akira was never this brash about his flirtations, given that they were always in good fun and never particularly genuine. In all honesty that was the only fake part of the ex-Phantom thief he'd ever accept-"Happy Valentines day."Akira smiles, his words saccharine.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Rival Soup

Akira, begrudgingly, has had a Catholic upbringing in his home for a good portion of his life. His mother had converted to Catholicism on her gap year when she went travelling around Europe and once coming back had followed the faith stringently and met his Father at one of the few Catholic churches. So he'd been spoon fed the Catholic religion since he could comprehend full sentences (personally he'd say he lay somewhere between Shinto and agnostic, but considering he'd already faced one false god he was much closer to believing in the Shinto religion.)  
  
He didn't hate the religion by any means, it just wasn't for him.

One thing he did hate however, was all the useless knowledge his mother had crammed into his tiny little brain growing up. Honestly what child needed to know what all the patron saints were for? Or what each Catholic martyrs name was? Sure his mother loved to learn about things she was involved in and so it was only natural _she_ would learn it but Akira? It'd pushed him away he'd admit. But for once he'd found a way to use the useless knowledge.

Akechi Goro had stolen his heart, refused to give it back, practically crush it and then come waltzing back into Leblanc two days after he thought he'd lost him forever and despite what his friends might thinking (discounting Sumire who had been there in the early stages of Maruki's palace and had bore witness to him and Akechi sniping at each other) Akira would consider himself incredibly petty. And if Akechi 'not small _fucking_ potatoes' Goro wanted to off handedly flirt and then flex useless knowledge to redirect the conversation then Akira would just need to pull out as much random and obscure knowledge as possible to stick it to Goro whilst still being somewhat romantic.

The fact that tomorrow happened to be Valentines day only helped a little bit.

* * *

Goro will admit, being called to Leblanc only to have a bowl of soup rather than the customary curry was a surprise. Especially when Akira had taken the time to make a little love heart in it.

_'Disgusting.'_

And it is, because it's disgustingly cute and indicates a crumb of affection that Goro doesn't know how to respond. But today isn't anything especially special and Akira was never _this_ brash about his flirtations, given that they were always in good fun and never particularly genuine. In all honesty that was the only fake part of the ex-Phantom thief he'd ever accept-

"Happy Valentines day." 

Akira smiles, his words saccharine. Goro looks at the bowl, up at the smile of _daggers_ being given to him by Kurusu 'Shoot one god then have a fist fight two months later with another' Akira, and back at the bowl and something cruel in his stomach shrivels up and shouts that _maybe_ he could have a chance, that perhaps acting as himself truly when he flirted back in Maruki's palace - spur of the moment of course, because Goro prided himself on keeping his most private and painful emotions close to his chest but damn it, how could he _not_ say something when Akira looked downright feral when afflicted with a rage element? How was he supposed to keep his tone curt when they finally fell into a familiar rhythm that they'd lost in November because of his own clouded vision?- but he kicks the faint hope away and lets his stomach acid burn it. 

This is just a jab.

Probably. Most likely. Akira's a flirt, he's probably sent texts like these to all of his little thieves.

_'I hate him so much.'_

"I may be mistaken," even if he knows it's a joke he can't help but _indulge;_ he's let himself be selfish for too long now, it's become addictive, "but I'm fairly sure you're supposed to give your intended chocolates on the fourteenth."

Akira just maintains eye contact with a lazy smile of daggers and leans back against the counter behind him, watching him like he's the most interesting thing in the world. If Akira looked at him like that all the time he'd probably start to feel that way as well. Lazily the younger tilts his head and gestures for him to eat, "Soup makes more sense. Plus, it's not commercialised and besides you've had my cooking before just eat."

 _"Bossy."_ Is pulled from his lips without much thought and he has to quickly avert his eyes back to the bowl before he says anything else stupid.

"At least have dinner first _honey."_

**_'I hate him so much.'_ **

* * *

He's maybe enjoying himself a little too much watching Goro simultaneously enjoy his soup whilst also doing the closest the once detective prince will ever get to _squirming_.

Does Akira care? Of course not.

Morgana does though, and Morgana makes sure that Akira and Goro both _know_ that he does not appreciate their flirting. Sharp claws dig into his shoulder as the cat climbs his way up and once he's perched he starts howling at Akira about how Akira is just tourtuirng him because he has to sit there as the two of them flirt while he's here when Akira could have had the _decency_ to drop him off at _Lady Ann's_.

As much as Akira loves the feline he just wanted to seduce Goro with his soup and knowledge of Catholicism. Is that honestly too much to ask?  
  
Surely Morgana knew what was going to happen when Sojiro offered to take him out for the day? Or... wait, is this why Morgana was muttering about protecting his innocence the entire time he was making the soup? Christ on a fucking bike (somewhere his mother is no doubt having a divine revelation that's he blaspheming) he just wanted to be a bit of a prick because while he liked Goro the man was also a dickhead! He didn't want to have sex with the guy!

"Morgana, I'm sure you could get a train ride to Takamaki's flat if you wanted, nobody's keeping you here."

Goro's words are placating and his face is in a casually neutral state but his smile is a little bit too wide - ah. He's in detective prince mode. Interesting. Maybe he's going in the right direction then, with all his flirting and such. Now all he has to do is get Morgana to leave them alone for five minutes so he can at least try to be more concrete with his feelings without a helicopter watching his every move-

"Oh no! You're not getting rid of me Akechi- no way am I leaving Akira alone with you, not when you've been trying to bed him for the last _**month!**_ "

"MORGANA!"

Goro chokes on the soup, gaping at the cat on his shoulder.  
  
He's mortified, Akira is actually mortified. He's going to curl in a ball and die, never to be seen again and everyone will blame Goro no doubt but good lord it's going to be his _cat_ that does him in!

"You can't just- YOU CAN'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Morgana digs his claws him more and leans so that they're practically nose to nose, "But it's true! He's got no good intentions for you and I can't in good faith let him be alone with you! What if he tries to have his way with you!?"

Akira's hormone driven section of the brain says that that doesn't sound like too bad an idea actually, his mature not hormone driven section of the brain says that the better relationships are built on an understanding before jumping into bed with each other. Morgana doesn't need to know he's even considered this for half a second, he's already dying under the wide eyed visage of Akechi Goro who has been broken by the misunderstandings of a cat! What the hell is this? He just wanted to give his crush soup!"

Embarrassingly he can't get his voice _not_ to break when he forces out a response, grabbing Morgana off of his shoulder and holding him in front of him so he doesn't have to look at Goro, "You're imagining things Morgana, I am _fairly_ certain I would know if someone wanted to have sex with me." His ears are burning and red eyes are burning his skin.

Why isn't a hole opening up beneath his feet right now?

Why wasn't the world turning topsey turvey right now? Mementos with no persona would be a better alternative to this circle of hell.

Thankfully Goro seems to have composed himself enough to also interject, "Akira's uh... quite right. I don't have - nor have I over the course of the last _**month**_ had the intention of ' _bedding'_ Akira as you put it."

"Well then what were the bedroom eyes for huh- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M THE GOOD GUY HERE!"

Enough is enough. He walks over to the door, opens it and places Morgana on the floor before slamming Leblancs front door closed in front of the cats faced. Almost immediately the yowling starts but Akira has a will of steel and so keeps his eyes forward until he's at the booth Goro was in and wordlessly sat across from the older boy, who's face was practically as red as he's sure his was.

An eyebrow is raised after they've spent a few moments in silence composing themselves. 

There's only one response he can really give, "Naughty cats get put into timeout."

Goro laughs and god it's a pretty laugh - _can a sound even be pretty when it's objectively something used to describe physical?-_ it's so pretty that Akira wishes he could bottle it up and play it whenever he wanted; but that's a dangerous line of thinking, wanting to keep parts of people hidden away and to himself only isn't healthy and Akechi Goro has spent so long fooling himself that he didn't belong to anyone whilst wearing a gilded collar that Akira can't even think of trying to keep a piece of him for fear of making the crow feel like his wings have been clipped. But it is a pretty laugh.

"And the soup? You didn't give me a proper answer."

* * *

Goro's a mess, admittedly, and he _hates it._

He shouldn't be getting shy over a cat making prusumptions about his and Akira's relationship, he shouldn't be shocked speechless by Morgana claiming he's been wanting to crawl into Akira's pants for the past month - _**HE HASN'T by the way. He's wanted to better understand his rival and understand his romantic sentiments; sex has been the furthest from his mind!**_ \- and he most certainly should not be finding Akira ramble on about the history of Saint Valentine endearing and he really shouldn't be inching his fingers over the table closer to Akira's because it's such a small thing and he finds that sitting in Leblanc, listening to a truly unfiltered Akira smile and blush at him is near perfect and he wants to keep things this way a little longer. 

Holding Akira's hand would just make the situation better is all.


End file.
